pointystickfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions
Intro This page is a list compiled by moderator PinkCrown of all current viable suggestions, as to prevent frequent suggestion reposts. The original forum thread can be found here , or stickied in the suggestions forum. The list is organized by the type of suggestion with links to the suggestion's thread or threads following the list item. Game Mechanics Achievements *More of them 1 *Add a reward for getting them 1 *Add a progress tracker 1 Alchemy *Create new alchemy crafting 1 Armour outfits *Able to change armour to outfit 1 Attacking *Add single click mode 1 Auctions *Add an auction house like the market 1 Autoloot *No need to click all items to loot 1 *Potion 1 Bank *Add column/row names to the bank 1 *Add more tabs 1 Belt slot *New Armour slot 1 Broker *Add to the database 1 Buff replacement *Replace lower buffs with higher when full 1 Buffs *Change ability to buff other people 1 2 *Add ability to sell buffs 1 Changeable Races *Add non-human races 1 Chat *Add xp gained into chat 1 *Add command list and/or buttons 1 *Add new hotkeys 1 2 Chat filter *Change it 1 Collector *New option to view stored items 1; or not stored items 1 *Add a total item count 1 *New Layout 1 Controls *Add more shortkeys 1 2 Crafting *Add a crafting tab 1 *Change craft lengths 1 *Add queueing 1 *Add a break-down crafter for materials 1 Daily login *An extra reward for logging in multiple days in a row 1 Enchanting *Add ability to enchant items 1 Equipment *Ability to combine armour with outfits 1 Equipping *Add alternate equipping for double clicks 1 Events *Invasions etc. 1 Experience *Change the 101-110 experience needed 1 *Able to buy certain items with xp 1 Faction *Add a progress number to the tab 1 *Reward for maxing all factions 1 Friends list *Add option to click name to whisper 1 Gem packs *Change the way they work 1 Gem vendor *Change how it works 1 Gold storage *Put gold in the bank 1 Guild Warfare *Quad forfeit 1 *Gain xp for defending/attacking quads 1 *Luck bonus 1 Handicap modes *Different difficulty levels 1 Houses *Houses that players can decorate 1 In-game mail *Allow mass looting 1 Leaderboards *Add a reward/motivation 1 *Expand them 1 Loot window ''' *An X to close the window 1 *Closes on movement/attack 1 *Combine loot windows 1 '''Market *How to stop blocking 1 *Change the number of listings allowed 1 *change the listing price tax 1 *Add commas to prices 1 Mining ' *Change it 1 '''Moving items ' *Easier way to swap items between bank/bag/collector 1 '''Movement *Change the way walking works 1 Outfit slots *Add one for off-hand 1 -Add one for weapon 1 Party ''' *Increase party size 1 '''Password *Have a password note in your forum inbox 1 Pets ' *Add a pet level 1 *Add a pet outfit slot 1 *Add a show/hide toggle for pet sprites 1 '''Quality ' *Add a low quality toggle 1 'Quests ' *New types of quest 1 'Raids ' *Attacks in large groups 1 '''Rebirth/Ascension *Add certain unlockables 1 Security *Add a bank/collector pin 1 Servers *Add more 1 Skills *Allow skill sorting 1 Speed crafting *Add a coin option 1 *Reduce gems needed to finish as time goes by 1 *Add a confirmation 1 Spells ' *Add an area damage spell 1 '''Stacks ' *Ability to split stacks 1 *Ability to sell a full stack in one click 1 'Stats ' *Change how crit and dodge work 1 *Add a stat tree 1 'Teleports ' *Ability to choose map area to tele to 1 '''Tier gear *Reverse crafting 1 *Ability to change from one tier stat to another 1 Translation ''' *Add other languages 1 '''Venerated faction *Give a bonus to xp/coins 1 Area & Mob Ideas/Changes Alrahur ''' *Add more 1 '''Anubis *Add more/decrease spawn time 1 Area donation pool ' *Donate to create a new area 1 '''Boss/mob ideas ' *Various 1 2 '''Casting/Energy/Debuffs *Make more mobs with casting abilities 1 Coin drops ' *Raise them in low level areas 1 '''Crablantis ' *Add more shops 1 -Change quest xp 1 'Daily quests ' *Add one in ToLS 1 *Add some for lower levels 1 *Add more 1 *Bring back old low-level ones 1 'Devilish stars ' *Add more 1 *Increase coin drop 1 'DM ' *Consider attack speed for pets 1 '''Froctopus *Change from a morph into a normal buff 1 Frozen North *Make text more visible 1 Fuzzy fox ''' *Add more 1 '''Golden ticket *Use the same idea/ticket for future areas 1 Ice veins *Add more 1 *Decrease spawn times 1 Maps *Make them bigger 1 Mob Energy level *Remove it 1 Mob problems *Some way to prevent 'stealing' 1 NCC ' *Add npc near spawn point 1 *Add crates 1 *Add 'holiday' teles 1 '''NCC chickens ' *Make them easier to click 1 'New area ideas ' *Castle 1 *New christmas area 1 'Random mobs ' *Add mobs with random spawn points 1 -Add mob that can give any faction 1 'Requirements ' *Add non-rb level requirements to areas 1 '''Size *Add more mobs of different sizes 1 Structures *Add 'structure' mobs 1 Spawn times *Reduce the spawn times of various mobs 1 2 Time attack *Add a 'challenge' mob with a time element 1 Inflation Big threads of things ' *Various 1 2 '''Coin sinks ' *Various 1 '''Daily *Drop 5 gems more often 1 Death *Add a penalty for dying 1 Gem cost *Replace with a coin cost 1 Tools *Add breakable tools 1 Items Boss drops *Make them npcable 1 Box sets *Make unique descriptions for each item 1 -Add an npc for each set 1 Buffed item *Add an item that gets buffed as game progresses 1 Cardboard box ''' *Add a rare item drop 1 '''Cauldron *Swap slot 1 Chronometer *Add armour 1 Class shields/off-hands ' *Make them craftable 1 '''Coin notes ' *Add coin-buyable coin notes 1 'Dino tail ' *Swap slot 1 'Dual-wielding ' *Add dual-wielding items 1 '''Equip to Outfit *Items that could be changed from equips to outfits 1 Faction items *Improve early faction items 1 *Change level req of alien tank 1 Friends list ' *Add ability to add offline people 1 '''Full-body items ' *Make craftable full-body armour 1 'Gem notes ' *Add trade-able 5/10 gem notes 1 '''Gold items *Redo them to be the same colour 1 Ice ''' *Add other ways to get ice 1 '''Insta-level *Pay coins for levels 1 Lottery ''' *Add one in-game 1 '''Mage armour *Add more low level mage armour 1 Mail ''' *Add forum message when you get in-game mail 1 '''New items *Various 1 Nude set ' *Lower gem cost 1 '''Orb of power & Friend request ' *Buff them 1 '''Outfit sets *Change the names 1 Peppermint *Add a new craftable 1 Pumpkin essence *Make is npcable 1 Rest boosts *Change them into something else 1 Screenshots *Add a hotkey 1 Set names *Rename 'A ninja' 1 Shops *Add more 'limited time' shops 1 Small weapons *Add smaller weapons like daggers 1 Sorcerer pendant *Increase drop rate 1 Stamina *Add more items/buffs 1 Steam *Apply for Steam Greenlight 1 T1 masks *Change their gem price 1 T5 rings *Make them 1 Tier armour *Extra bonus for a full set 1 Tools *Add a standard lockpickaxe 1 *Add 'crude' tools 1 Trinkets ''' *Add more 1 '''Xp boost potion *Add an xp version of the stat boost potions 1 Fun & Miscellaneous Account linking ' *Able to link accounts across sites 1 '''Admins/Moderators ' *List of them (split into areas) 1 *Add a moderator icon in-game 1 '''Alts (IP) *Make it more obvious when multiple accounts share an IP 1 App ''' *Create a FO app 1 '''April fools day *Add an event/area 1 Attack speed ''' *Show altered attack speed on character screen 1 '''Bags *Add an items held/total count 1 Blackboard *Can leave messages on a board for all to see 1 Box sales *Add a sold box count 1 Buff/skill ideas *Lower level luck buff 1 *'Charity' attack skill 1 *Multiple 1 2 Casino *Add one 1 Chat *Add a market chat 1 -Stop impersonation 1 Death *Add an area message when someone dies 1 Direction *Add ability to change which direction your character is facing 1 Double weekends *Add double faction weekends 1 Download *Add a downloadable client for the game 1 Dummies *Add dummies you can only cast skills on 1 Easter eggs *Add some 1 Faction quests *Add faction rewards to quests 1 Forum *Add a forum link in-game 1 *Ability to send forum mails to multiple users at once 1 *One vote per IP on forum polls 1 *Add a 'search first' notice when posting on the forum 1 *Add ability to see threads that haven't been posted on 1 *Add character avatars as forum display pictures 1 Game merchandise ' *Real world game items 1 '''In-game font ' *Fix I/l issue 1 '''Level Animations *Add different animations for rb/asc 1 Marketing *Prize draws 1 Music *Add more for different areas 1 *Allow users to create and add music 1 NCC skins *Add a skele one 1 Notepad *Add one per player 1 Patch notes *Add a review button 1 Ps3k *Add it to the database 1 *Add an in-game button 1 *Allow dual-accreditation 1 Quest kill count ' *Let you toggle it on and off 1 '''Reboots ' *More warning before a reboot 1 'Rules ' *Refine the rules 1 '''SSC *Add another way to get an SSC over time 1 Stats page *Add a page with random counts/stats 1 Sub-forums ' *Add one for grouping 1 '''Suggestception ' *Suggestion thread alterations 1 'Titles ' *Add them 1 '''Unliving Michael *Reverse sprite sheet 1 Unsellable ' *Make golden stick unsellable 1 '''Updates ' *Send them to in-game mail 1 Trading [http://www.fantasy-mmorpg.com/forums/suggestions/12461-trading-discussion.html '''Visit entire dedicated sticky thread ] PVP [http://www.fantasy-mmorpg.com/forums/suggestions/5187-player-vs-player-combat-discussion.html Visit entire dedicated sticky thread ] Guild [http://www.fantasy-mmorpg.com/forums/suggestions/3027-guild-suggestions.html Visit entire dedicated sticky thread ] Donations ''' *Keep a % of donations '''Faction *Add icon for faction bonus Guild list ''' *Change colour of leader/UL names '''Guild names *Increase character limit Guild tab *Add notification on it of which quad you have; add notice board that leader and ULs can post on; add info about activity, rank, donations etc Loot ' *Add ability to auto-donate a % of coins looted '''Upgradeable guilds ' *Add points to certain 'guild stats' 'User online ' *Bring back notification In-Game/Fixed 'Crabland ' *Add an entry fee - Entrance fee is 80 gems 'Cosmetic surgery ' *New high-level choices - It's in NCC '''Autokick *Add one if you are inactive - 15 minute timer Broker *Change the default sort order - Now sorted from highest offer automatically Frozen North *Change/remove gem fee ''- Gem fee removed'' *Add more bridges for easier navigation ''- Linked with MW, no longer needed'' *Add a market ''- Addition of NCC for high levels, no longer needed'' Rest *Change the way rest works ''-Removed from game'' Ps3k *Refine the rules ''-Copyright rules updated'' Skills *Add more skill bars ''-There are now four bars''